


Goodbye's the Saddest Word

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e20 No Exit, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna quits her job to move to New Yorkwhere she gets what she considers to be a better offer, and this sparks a wake-up call for Josh who suddenly realizes how invaluable she is to him. Takes place afterNo Exit.





	Goodbye's the Saddest Word

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Goodbye's the Saddest Word**

**by:** LauraH2215

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna...Leo, CJ, Toby etc.  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Friendship, Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Donna quits her job to move to New York where she gets what she considers to be a better offer, and this sparks a wake- up call for Josh who suddenly realizes how invaluable she is to him. Takes place after "No Exit".  


Part 1 

"Donnatella!" Josh Lyman, Deputy Whitehouse Chief of Staff, throws his feet off his desk and calls loudly for his assistant as he tosses a piece of paper in his hand down on his desk. 

His assistant, Donna, enters unenthusiastically from the Communications Bullpen and casually flicks her blonde hair. " You bellowed?" 

Josh smiles in a way to say he really wasn't laughing. " Cute joke here." 

"What joke?" Donna asks innocently, shifting the folder she has in her arm. 

Josh sits up straight in his chair. "Look, I like a good gag as much as the next. guy who likes good gag, but today's not the day, okay? Leo's gonna be pissed me as soon as I walk into his office, which is supposed to be about now, and I don't need this." Josh is no longer quite so sarcastic, and it is becoming increasingly evident that he has lost sleep lately. 

Donna exhales deeply. "Need what, Josh? Look, I've got to get back to work so if there's something I did that you find humorous.?" 

Josh stares at Donna for a couple of seconds before blinking, then realizes she doesn't know what he's talking about. "Okay. Um, this, this letter?" He picks up the piece of paper he threw on his desk a few minutes earlier and holds it up high for her to see. "Your. official letter of resignation?" 

Donna stands up a little straighter and resists the urge to fix a wrinkle in her blouse. "Yes. I thought I'd give you my notice now so you'd have plenty of time to hire a new assistant." 

Josh exhales loudly and smiles shortly. "Yeah, see, this was what I meant by joking with me this morning." 

"Who's joking?" Donna asks, wondering why someone with Josh's intellectual capacity couldn't grasp the concept of a letter of resignation. She leans impatiently in the door frame, awaiting when he would clue in. She had dreaded the moment when she'd have to tell him that she just couldn't stand to work here anymore, that it wasn't what she wanted. 

Josh looks at Donna again, the slightest bit of fear beginning to creep into his features. "You mean this isn't one of your sick practical jokes?" 

Donna almost smiles. "No, and I take offence to that. My jokes are funny." 

Josh closes his eyes and slowly and deliberately runs his hand through his tight curls. " Okay, look, we gotta talk. I mean, we gotta have a serious talk." 

Donna straightens up and moves away from the door frame. "Okay, but you've got to go to Senior Staff now." 

"I've suddenly got more important things on my agenda." Josh stands up and staggers for a second. It is obvious he is tired and his troubles have just quadrupled since the only women he had ever cared about had just spontaneously announced she was quitting. 

Donna steps out of the office and into the corridor and Josh follows her. " Josh, if you don't go to Staff and face Leo after what happened between you and Russell last night, I wouldn't be surprised if it's you that has to draft a letter of resignation." 

Josh groans loudly. "Okay, I'm going. But don't you go anywhere. As soon as I get back we're gonna talk about why you suddenly decided to dump my ass." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Leo McGarrey, The President's Chief of Staff, removes his glasses and glances at the people in front of his desk. "Anything else?" He asks slowly, his eyes scanning a piece of paper in his hands. 

"No!" Josh answers too loudly, running his hands down his face and slumping in his seat on the over-stuffed couch in the office. It was overly evident that he wanted to get of there as soon as possible. 

Everyone turns to him. Leo simply stares. 

Toby Ziegler, Communications Director, who is standing in front of Leo's desk, turns to Leo. "Yeah, the meeting with the President and the Space Exploration and Research Club?" 

"No." Josh states at Toby's question. 

Toby turns to Josh, very irritated. "Excuse me? Do you have a problem with me bringing that up?" 

Josh sighs, too tired to give a damn. "No, I have a problem with you guys putting a bunch of dorky high school crackpots on the President's agenda." 

The Whitehouse Press Secretary, CJ Cregg, isn't the only one to glare at Josh at this point. " Excuse me Josh, but you wanna be the last one in this room to talk right about now, okay?" 

Josh can feel every eye boring into him and the room seems to be swimming. He attempts to hold his head on straight. Everyone seems so tense. What the hell had he said to the Vice-President last night that had made his staff so upset this morning? It takes him a few seconds to remember. " `Kay, um, would anyone mind if I just went back to my office and shot myself?" 

"No, not at all." Leo says in all seriousness. 

Josh just stares at his boss in desperateness, ready to hurl at any moment. This was not his best morning. 

Leo rolls his eyes at Josh. "Go on, get out of here. I'll come talk to you later." 

Josh pushes himself off the couch and has trouble making it out of the room. "Thanks." He mumbles. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" CJ asks, watching Josh leave the room like a wounded animal. 

"Beats me. Let's hope he was stoned last night and we have some excuse to give Bob Russell." Toby replies. "Okay, the meeting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Josh had taken a couple of pills Donna had handed him after she had taken his temperature, and now he was leaning back in his chair and finishing the glass of water he had taken the pills with. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Donna asks sympathetically. 

Josh gulps and puts his feet up on his desk. "Yeah, these should help." 

Donna looks concernedly at Josh. "Were you drunk last night?" 

Josh shakes his head. 

"High?" 

"Donna, I was meeting with the Vice President, you think I wou.?" 

"I was just wondering. You're out of it." Donna sits in a chair in front of Josh's desk. 

Josh slumps in his seat. "Let's hope I'm coming down with mono or something." 

Donna watches the look in Josh's eyes. He wasn't sick. "What happened last night?" 

Josh sighs deeply. "I was stupid, that was what happened. I said stupid things because I'm stupid. And because I suddenly realized our time here is just about up, and for some reason I got jealous and that may have come out." 

"And that's why you told Russell you'd never support him, because you were too loyal to Bartlet?" 

"No, I told him WE'D never support him `cause we were gonna find a decent Democrat and get him elected if we had to comb the entire country side. And we'd do it for the sole purpose of kicking his ass." 

Donna's eyes raise. "Sounds like you were channelling Toby there. Only, Toby would never have said that to the Vice President of the United States. No wonder Leo's pissed. " But Donna did feel bad for Josh. It wasn't really his fault. The Vice President was popular and didn't deserve to be. And their President was almost through his second term, and everyone, including herself, was wondering what they were going to be doing in the next two years. 

Josh sets his glass down and looks at Donna. "Why do you wanna leave me?" 

Donna looks almost pleadingly at Josh. "I don't want to leave you, Josh. It's nothing personal, except that, yeah, it is." 

"Donna." Josh is becoming impatient again. He doesn't want the only assistant he's ever had to leave him. 

Donna licks her lips. "Okay, well, it's just, I've been here six years and it seems like nothing's changed. I haven't grown, Josh. The pay's fine, so don't think I'm being greedy or anything. But, I, I want to do something more meaningful and go to a place where I can be recognized and praised for my work. I know you appreciate me, but let's face it, Josh, you don't always show it. I'm just tired of it all. I don't want to be a secretary anymore. I don't want to be your assistant anymore. I'm not happy here." 

Josh stares at Donna, wondering how he could have missed all the signs. Had she always felt this way? "What? Uh, okay. Well, why don't we negotiate? What do you want?" 

She couldn't tell him what she really wanted from him. It was the same thing she wanted six years ago when she had walked up to him and introduced herself. She wanted him to care about her half as much as she cared about him. He was so passionate about what he did and she loved being a part of that and a part of him, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to be a part of his personal life. But she was sick of playing cat and mouse. It was time to move on. " There's no room for negotiation, Josh. I'm leaving. I've got a place already set in New York. I'm going to work for a non-profit, non-government, non- partisan organization that works to get equal representation for women in the Senate and Congress, and get them elected in their local offices.." 

Josh is momentarily taken aback. "You mean you've got another job?" Suddenly he feels like he's back in the 7th grade and Debbie Fisher just cheated on him. 

"Proportional Rep wants me in three weeks." Donna states, watching Josh's face fall. 

"Proportional Rep?" 

Donna rolls her eyes. "Yes, Proportional Representation, to get equal representation for women. I just explained that to you. And if this about timing, I'm going to help you hire and train a new assistant, so don't worry about that." 

And just like that his world falls apart at the seems. The room starts spinning wildly and the ceiling slowly caves in. Hot flashes scorch Josh's body and he can't hear Donna ramble on about someone she knew who would make a great assistant for him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, grabbing the tie that seemed to be choking him. And within a second Donna was bent over him, feeling his forehead and calling for someone in the hall to call an ambulance. 

ADVERTISEMENT 

Part 2 

CJ walks casually into Josh's office from the Bullpen and knocks on his open door to get his attention. "Hey." 

Josh looks up from the thick wad of paper he's reading. "Hey, what's up?" He looks a little strained. 

CJ steps inside. "I got you that thing you wanted." CJ indicates the folder in her hands. "What are you doing?" 

Josh picks up the booklet and leans back in his chair. "Going through Donna's letter of acceptance that she signed nearly six years ago, her job description, all that stuff, tryin' to find a legal reason why she can't quit." 

CJ smiles, coming closer to Josh's desk. "Ya know, that won't work. Instead of finding reasons for her to not go away, you should be looking for good reasons for her to stay, or ways to convince her to keep her job. I mean, if you want her that badly." She sits in the chair in front of Josh's desk and proceeds to make herself comfortable, obviously glad to be off her feet. 

Josh looks carefully at CJ, intrigued by her suggestion. He sits up a little straighter and sets the booklet down. "What do you have in mind?" 

CJ shrugs. "I dunno, Josh. But give her what she wants; Better pay, benefits, take her to more functions of ours. And it wouldn't kill you to tell her how much you appreciate her now and then. Look, she and I talked about this." 

Josh rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know, and that's why she's quitting and leaving me in four days. I've been trying for weeks now to subtly convince her to stay, and it's all your fault because you told her she could do better and she had to leave me. for some reason." He's practically pouting at this point. 

CJ mocks Josh by pouting, as well. "Awe, does baby Joshie want me to give him a cookie and make it all better?" 

"No, I want you to tell me how to get her off that plane to New York next Tuesday." Josh says in all seriousness. 

CJ sighs, standing up. "Look, as long as you know that this isn't my fault, Josh. Sure I may have encouraged Donna to pursue whatever makes her happy, but believe it or not, I didn't do it to make your life miserable. So suck it up or get the guts and go after her. It's about time." 

Josh watches CJ place her hand on the door frame. He takes what she said into consideration. " She wants to hear that I appreciate her?" 

"That and much more." CJ says as she walks out of the room, leaving Josh more confused than ever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Donna walks into Josh's office a few minutes later. Josh doesn't look well, still. The last two weeks have been rough on him, and things have been awkward between them. She feels guilty. She's the one that's been causing him to have these stress attacks. He looks pale and like he hasn't ate or slept in days. 

"Hey. Do you need anything before I head out?" Donna practically whispers. She feels so guilty for leaving so early. 

Josh shakes his head, trying to concentrate on getting ready for the speech the President was due to give in an hour. "No, you're done. Have fun packing." 

"Josh." 

"I'm fine." He says automatically, honestly not wanting Donna to worry about him. 

Donna steps forward. "You sure you're gonna be okay tonight?" 

Josh looks up to Donna. " I promise not to mix the blue pills with the yellow ones." He smiles, and Donna physically relaxes. 

"Okay. Good. I'll see you in the morning. You are feeling better these last couple of days, right?" 

Josh nods. Just as Donna is about to walk out, he calls her back. "Hey, Donna. You know that I never meant to hold you back in this position, right? I mean, I just feel bad. I wish you hadda said something sooner. But, I know you'll do great at this new job, too." The last line kills him to admit. He knows she can do whatever she sets her mind to, but secretly he wishes he can just keep her here. How can she not be apart of his life? 

Donna takes a step into the room. "Josh, I'm not doing this to hurt you. It's just something I need to do for me. And it's not like we'll never see each other. I'll call you as soon as I'm settled. And Maria will make a great assistant for you. Things will work out, you'll see." 

"She's too ambitious. I don't like Maria." Josh declares. 

Donna smiles affectionately. "Goodnight, Josh." 

Josh clears his throat. "Hey, Donna. No one will be able to hold a stick to you. You're the greatest. I'm just sorry I didn't say it more often." 

Donna winks. "Just look forward, Josh, not backward. Have a good night." And she's gone, and Josh is left to once again ponder over how he only has four days to buck up and convince the woman he's crazy for that he was willingly to do whatever it took to keep her around. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Donna had promised herself that she wasn't going to regret this decision. This was one time where she wanted to do something for herself, something on her own. She was taking the biggest risk of her life, and it felt good to be so independent. But she had this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she heard a siren wail and it reminded her of what the streets of New York were like. And she felt plain guilty whenever she looked at Josh's pained and guilt-ridden face. It wasn't his fault that she hadn't spoke up and addressed her needs to him, and it certainly wasn't his fault she was in love with him and in desperate need of getting over him. CJ was right; she had to get away from Josh Lyman. Closure would be best. 

But as she made her way across her room, placing her personal items carefully in their designated boxes, she becomes increasing aware that she was going to be leaving behind everything she knew and loved, and she feels a deep sense of home-sickness. She walks over to her dresser and out of the corner of her eye spots the snapshot in a frame of her and Josh at the Administration's re-election celebration. She can still remember how thrilled, energized and excited they were. Josh has his arms around her in the pose and he's happily kissing her on the cheek, but still looking at the camera. She smiles for a second before the memories begin to fill her mind and hot tears start to sting her eyes. She slowly begins to sob against her will and then she brings the picture over to her bed with her and flings her self down on the bed. 

She can't stop crying hysterically and she begins shouting at no one. She's at loss for words to describe how she feels. If it weren't for her inability to express how she feels for Josh and get over it, she wouldn't be in this position. "Damn you, Josh! DAMN you!!! Why can't I. why can't I. why can't I just.. Just.. Erggg!" Donna violently throws the photograph across the room in her rage of bitter emotions and it instantly shatters when it collides with a wall. 

Donna calms herself after she realizes what she has done. She hadn't wanted to do that. That's her one nice memento of Josh. She is momentarily stunned, then the emotions build up again and her lips start quivering and she starts to bawl again. "Oh, Josh." And she decides then and there that she is going. No second guessing, no way to guilt her into staying. Life went on, and she just had to realize that hers wasn't going to include Josh Lyman. 

Part 3 

Josh jolts awake from yet another vivid dream. The doctor had warned him about occasional insomnia associated with his constant stress, but this was getting ridiculous. He was sweating and breathing heavily and a sense of panic filled him. He had been dreaming about Donna. In the dream she had left for New York and he hadn't told her how much he loved her, or found a way to make her stay- to show her how much he cared about her. Her new job turned out to be everything she had ever wanted, and she never once agreed to see him again after she left. She had met someone else and instantly fell in love. The said stranger had whisked her off to a New York City penthouse, given her everything she had ever wanted, married her, and they raised children together. And Josh spent every night alone, depressed and needy, never having got the chance to say the words "I love you" to the only woman he had ever wanted to say them to. And the only thing he had to say it for it all was that it was his own damn fault. 

Josh collapses against his pillows, wondering when it had gotten this bad. Wondering when and how he was going to work up the nerve to tell her before his worst nightmare came true. Luckily his alarm rings and provides a moment's distraction. Time to get up and move on with the day. But today was Tuesday, and it wasn't going to be a typical, non- typical, hectic day in the West Wing of the Whitehouse for Josh, because he was supposed to take Donna to the airport and say the final goodbye. 

No matter how hard he had tried, nothing he had done had convinced Donna to stay. She was on a voyage of self-discovery, and for some reason Josh had gotten the feeling that she wanted to be far way from him anyway, so he had no choice today. So now he was just supposed to take her to the airport, wish her a wonderful future life and pick up the remains of what could only be considered a shattered life. How could he possibly do anything different at this point? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Toby..Toby?" CJ gently pokes Toby's back, but he appears to be sleeping at his desk. 

CJ laughs and lets out a short snort. "Toby!" 

Toby jolts into unwelcome consciousness. "What the hell are you shouting for?" Toby grumbles as he lifts his head up, looking gruff and dishevelled. 

CJ proceeds to laugh. " Still hung over from the going away party for Donna last night, Pokey?" 

Toby sighs, blinking hard and forcing the pounding out of his head. " Please, CJ, for a little while you're gonna wanna speak very quietly around me." 

CJ crosses the room and stands in the door frame, preparing to leave. "Alright. But you gotta come to Senior Staff now." 

Toby shakes his head. "You were drinking pretty well last night, how is it you're so perky?" 

CJ smiles proudly. " I have a naturally sunny disposition. That and a well-formed alcohol tolerance-comes from being in federal politics. C'mon." She motions for Toby to follow. 

Toby lazily and reluctantly gets out of his chair and follows CJ out of the office and out of the Communications bullpen. 

They make their way to Leo's outer office where Josh is standing waiting for the meeting to commence. 

"Hey," CJ greets. 

Josh curls a lip to indicate a salutation. 

CJ raises an eyebrow. "Okay. Good to see my guys are on the ball today. What's up with you?" 

Josh stares at his feet. " Maria brought me decaf coffee and a donut this morning. DECAF and a DONUT! What does she think this is, Canada?" 

"Josh.?" CJ looks at Josh like he's a little bit crazy. 

"Decaf and a donut, CJ." Josh stresses the `de' in decaf. 

CJ rolls her eyes. "Yes, Josh. I realize that must have been very traumatic for you. God knows you could use a little less caffeine. So, it was this girl's first day on the job, cut her some slack." 

Josh sighs, rubbing his temple. " And it's Donna's last morning here." 

"Ah, so the donut seems small in comparison." Toby remarks sarcastically, feeling the need to join the conversation. 

Josh grits his teeth, not impressed with Toby's comment. 

CJ watches the two men. "You taking her to the airport?" 

Josh nods, going back to staring at the ground. 

CJ places a hand on Josh's shoulder comfortingly. " It'll be okay, Josh. You'll still get to see her occasionally. You guys'll keep in touch." 

Josh looks up at CJ doubtfully. 

Margaret clears her throat and stands up and moves in front of her desk. " You can go in now." She looks from CJ to Josh to Toby. 

CJ looks toward the door. "Thank you, Margaret. Let's get in the game, boys." 

Everyone makes their way into Leo's office. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Josh drives in silence, pretending to be concentrating on the road. 

Donna seems to be noticing Josh's lack of conversation. "Josh, you're not saying anything." She was trying her hardest not to feel guilty. She was so set on doing this, and Josh's stone face pretending to be brave was not going to upset her. She just felt lonely sitting there in the car as he drove her to the airport where she would get onto the plane that would take her out of D.C forever. Well, she'd come back to visit, but it would never be the same. 

"I have to concentrate." Josh offers, his eyes not wavering from the fixed target, the road in front of him. "Dupont Circle's a hell of a place to be this time of day." 

Donna looks at Josh carefully, a little concerned. "Josh, we were on Dupont Circle five minutes ago. We're nearly at the airport, now." 

Josh slowly turns to Donna, embarrassed. "Right. I know. I was just. Explaining that there's traffic." 

Donna nods, not convinced that Josh isn't hung over from the going away party the Administration had thrown her. It had been a blast, but Josh had left early. Everyone had given her cute little gifts, things to help her on her way, things for her apartment or work. Everyone, even Leo, had seemed sad to see her go. But no one had been as upset as Josh was. Someone had taken him home early, Donna had noticed. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. 

But he seemed through with talking about it, which was probably for the best, in her opinion. She was sick of having to say no to him. Telling him that she just didn't want to be here anymore. Well, not that she didn't want to be here, just that she wanted and deserved more. Her leaving wasn't up for debate, and it was certainly too late to discuss now. They were about two minutes away from the airport and the short plane ride to New York. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay, you got everything you need?" Josh asks, appraising Donna as she stood in front of him in the boarding area of Terminal 3 at the airport. 

Donna nods, swinging her carry-on over her shoulder and avoiding looking at Josh for what would inevitably be the last time she did as her boss. 

Josh nods back, studying Donna as if it were the last time he was going to see her. "And all your stuff's gonna be sent to you?" 

"It's already on its way." Donna assures. 

Josh nods again. "So, you're good to go? You don't need anything?" 

I need a whole hell of a lot of things, but I can't tell you that, Donna thinks to herself, her knees starting to shake slightly. Was she really about to do this? Was she really moving to New York by herself, and leaving Josh? She has to fight back a tear that is threatening to surface. She gulps and forces herself to shake her head in response to Josh's question. Now was not the time to break down and cry. She had to be strong. She didn't even know why she was suddenly feeling so insecure. Why couldn't she pull herself away from Josh Lyman? 

Gently taking her elbows in his palms, Josh smiles sincerely as he supports a slightly frightened looking Donna. " I'm gonna miss you, ya know. It won't be the same around here without you." 

Donna catches her breath in her throat and smiles cautiously as she pushes him away slightly. "Josh, please don't do this. You've tried begging, making me feel guilty, but don't flirt with me. I have a plane to catch." It only scared her because she knew it wasn't flirting, it was chemistry. She could feel his cold hands on her forearms and the hotness of his breath. She could see his desperate eyes and his heart beating rapidly beneath his dress shirt, revealing that he was just as nervous about her leaving as she was. 

Josh's eyes look hurt now. "Donna, I didn't say that to try to get you to come back." He speaks honestly and wonders if she'll ever trust what he says. Probably not because he can never seem to find the words to say what he feels. But suddenly they start to resound in his head. 

"Then why did you say that?" Donna inquires, searching Josh's eyes, but knowing already that he is being honest. 

Josh licks his lips, knowing that what he is about to say and do can alter his life forever, can either make him or break him. But he had to do something. " Because I meant it. Because I will miss you. And not just because you're the best assistant anyone could ask for, but because you're the most incredible woman I know and you never cease to amaze me. I just, I just feel so horribly bad that I cannot express in words how bad I feel about not giving you everything you wanted over the years. I should have been more attentive, paid better attention, and not taken you for granted. But more importantly, I should have told you a long, long time ago how beautiful you are to me and how much I, I care about you and want to be with you. I know I don't deserve another chance, and that you're leaving partly because I've been the biggest jerk ever, but please, do me one favour. Don't leave here thinking that I don't think the world of you, Donna, because I do. You gotta know that you're everything to me. Okay, I just had to say that. Okay?" Josh has settled down now from the anxiety he had at the beginning of his little soliloquy. 

Donna is in complete awe. She cannot recall a single moment where Josh has strung together so many words about her consecutively, let alone talk about her that way and express his feelings toward her. Suddenly she was very grateful for his arms supporting hers because it was becoming increasingly evident that she wasn't going to be moving anywhere any time soon. "Okay. Josh?" She can barely speak. 

Josh smiles and is glad that he has managed to move her in some way, but he is not gloating about it. " I just wanted you to know that before you left so you'd return my calls and everything." He smiles and pauses for a moment. " You have to get on the plane." 

Donna looks over her shoulder. She and Josh haven't let go of each other. " I know." She turns back to him and looks saddened. 

Josh grimaces. "I don't want you to go, but I know it'll be great for you. Proportional Rep can use you. You'll do good work there." 

"I can also do good work for the Leader of the Free World." Donna points out with a half-smile. 

Josh's eyes travel from Donna's eyes to her feet and back to her eyes again and he lets out a small sigh. "You know there will always be a place here if you wanna come back." 

Donna smiles coyly. "What if I don't want to go in the first place?" 

Josh smiles. "You gotta at least give it a shot." 

Donna nods reluctantly and lets go of Josh after what has seemed like hours. She winces at the loss of contact. "You're right. But I'll call you." 

Josh takes a step back. "Okay. Take care of yourself. Watch out for all those guys who try to steal your money, and come back to visit soon." 

"I will. Goodbye." Donna smiles reassuringly, prepping herself for leaving. For a moment there while she was standing with Josh it had seemed like he was making their time stand still, like they had eternity together. But now the clock was ticking again. 

"Bye." He bends down to place a gentle friendly kiss on her lips, but it ends up being more like a plea to stay. Josh pulls Donna into his arms and she willingly follows. The clock was stopped again. Time was standing still for a little longer, and their eternity could continue as they proceed to explore the regions of each other they had been so tempted to for so long. 

The End 


End file.
